An Unlikely Family
by CallistoRedbird
Summary: As the team watch,the anomaly shifts and out comes a young girl. Who is she? why is she similar to two team members? and why is she familiar to another team member? Adopted by elvenpast!
1. Prologue

-1Prologue

I continued to run as fast and as far as I could go, away from the nightmares closing in behind me.

I was at the moment trapped in the forests of the crustaceous era .

A part of me wished that I was back with my father but another part of me enjoyed the freedom that I was experiencing away from the horrors and pressures of what is called my life.

The horrors of the anomalies in time.

I had run away from the responsibilities passed onto me and unfortunately straight into an anomaly containing carnivores hell-bent on feasting on me.

That's when I saw it, after weeks of surviving on my own in he past, I finally saw an anomaly allowing me a change of scenery.

Lets hope I'll be safer there.


	2. Chapter One

-1**Jess's P.O.V**

The alarms blared and lights flashed throughout the building as the computers in front of me locked onto an open anomaly. Matt and Abby ran up behind me for their black boxes and their earpieces.

"What've we got Jess?" Matt asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Anomaly open in a small field on the outskirts of London, no sign of an incursion yet" I replied "Its ten minutes way. Connor and Becker are out somewhere so can you take a black box and earpiece fr the both of them?"

"Course" Matt replied

The both of them grabbed the equipment they needed and ran out of the control room and out of the ARC as I dialled Becker's number into the computer .

'_Hello'_ Becker's voice resonated out of the computer speakers.

"Becker anomaly at Buckle grove field, Matt and Abby are on route, no sign of an incursion yet." I informed him "Connor should be on route as soon as I contact him"

'_Don't worry Jess, Connor's with me, he seriously cant fight' _Becker chuckled '_we're just around the corner from the field'_

Becker hung up his phone so I continued tracing the internet for any signs of articles and images relevant to the anomalies and dinosaurs.

**Becker's P.O.V**

I closed up my phone with a clap and put my phone into the pocket of my jeans, shouldering my gym bag. Then I looked over at Connor who was covered in sweat and looked like he was about to collapse which caused me to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on Temple, anomaly around the corner" I told him

Connor turned and glared at me. "Its your fault, I hate you"

I smirked at the science geek who continued to glare at me, then he walked off away from me at a faster pace than me.

I rolled my eyes at him, grabbed his upper arm and spun him around placing my mouth upon his. Connor tensed up then relaxed placing his arms around my neck and pulling me closer to him, I smiled and started to pull away from him but he followed me until I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Come on lover boy" I gasped " anomaly to get too"

Connor pouted with the puppy face he knew I found hard to resist causing me glare at him sternly. I took his hand and ran off down the street pulling him reluctantly behind me.

We reached the field and were relieved to see that no incursion had occurred and that the field was empty. So I released Connors hand so that when the others turned up they wouldn't suspect anything between us.

Only one person knew of our relationship and that was Abby because of the housing arrangement with Connor living at Abby's for now.

I looked behind me and saw Matt and Abby pull up, Matt walked up to the both of us and threw us an EMD each, we both placed our earpieces in our ears just in time for the anomaly to shift as something came through.

**Matt's P.O.V**

The anomaly shifted and before I knew it something ran through the light, slid across the damp field, wrenched my EMD from my hand before any of us could do anything and shot at a raptor that was following her.

"Lock it!" she ordered breathlessly

The anomaly suddenly disappeared before we could even get the machine out of the case and the young girl was soon faced with half a dozen EMDs pointed at her.

That was when our eyes met and I could look at her more closely, she was about thirteen years old from what I could tell, she had scruffy short black hair and chocolate brown eyes which seemed to hold a look of horror and hardship, but the thing that shocked me the most was the scar upon her cheek as well as the recognition in her eyes.

That was when she passed out.


	3. Chapter Two

All I could remember when I woke up was that I saw someone I vaguely knew and then I became weak and passed out right in front of everyone who had stupid EMDs pointed at me.

Now I'm in a small medical room, unfortunately I was still in my filthy, blood covered baggy jeans and my torn loose t-shirt, however I knew that they'd been removed because I was thankfully clean and I felt bandages wrapped around my waist where I held claw marks from predators. I also felt better than I had in months most likely from sleep and medication.

The door opened and two men entered the room. The first one was small, smaller than me and I am five ft three, he wore a plain suit, had brown hair and brown eyes and held his phone in his hand. Whereas the other man was a military man, he had short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that at the moment were glaring at me slightly and he was tall in a tight black t-shirt and baggy combats with a gun strapped to his belt.

"So you're finally awake then" The short man stated

"Obviously" I retorted annoyed as I rolled my eyes "How long have I been out?"

The other mans glare intensified at my disregard of authority and respect of my elders, the bored man however just looked at me stupidly.

"Two days, now your name?"

"Kate" I replied

"Kate?" he echoed

I grinned at them cockily "Yeah Kate Middleton"

The both men glared at me angrily as I smiled back at them innocently, _this is going to be fun, I can act my age for once I thought as the military man opened his mouth to say something._

_But before he could say anything the door opened again and another man walked in, this man shocked me because I knew him and he was not supposed to be here at all._

"_Lester, Phillip wants to see you and Becker about the security issue" The man told the both of them "I'm pretty sure I can guard her"_

_Both of the men looked me up and down curiously and cautiously, the dude in the suit seemed to think that leaving me with the Irish guy was okay, the military man on the other hand looked like he wanted to handcuff me to the bed or even lock me up. So just to annoy him I pulled my most innocent face and smiled like a five year old acting innocent after doing something wrong._

_The military man growled at me and spun about storming out of the room muttering stuff under his breath, Lester on the other hand just rolled his eyes and turned to the Irish man._

"_Matt if she tries to run just shoot her with the low setting on the EMDs" he told the Irish man "And please try to learn her name"_

_Matt nodded and as soon as Lester left he closed the door and spun around glaring at me, I shrank back as Matt removed his earpiece placing it down on a counter, then he started to pace back and forth which I knew meant trouble for me._

"_What're you doing here Alex?" he growled furiously_

_I opened my mouth to answer him then closed it which repeated a few times until I slumped back into the pillow of the medical bed. I watched as Matt continued to glare angrily at ma and as his hands began to open and close as if to hold his anger in and to fight the urge of giving me a clip across the back of my head._

"_I couldn't do it matt, not anymore" I told him as my voice broke, I closed my eyes and images of my home began to haunt the darkness._

_The edge of my bed slowly dipped as Matt sat down next to me then I was pulled into his arms as I sobbed softly into my chest shaking as the tears fell continuously down my cheeks and into Matt's shirt. Matt began to soothe me by rubbing my back in a calming motion like my father always did to calm me back home especially if I was close to having my panic attacks._

"_what happened Alex?" he asked sincerely as I began to calm down._

_I shook my head and pulled away from him wiping the tears from my eyes with my arm. Matt looked me over cautiously._

"_What year is it Matt?" I asked him softly_

_Matt sighed, he got up from the bed and threw me a tissue so that I could wipe my eyes properly and blow my nose._

"_Its 2011, Lexi, Connor and Abby haven't long come home from the crustaceous era"_

_I nodded my head I knew that's story like the back of my hand. The doors suddenly opened to the medical room and Lester walked in without 'Soldier Boy' _

"_Well?" he questioned _

"_Her name is Alex," Matt told him "And she asked what year it was"_

_Lester's head shot up from his phone as did mine since I wasn't expecting Matt to say anything, Lester turned to the two guards that were watching the door and said something which caused them to enter the room and take a hold of my upper arms which then led the to dragging me out of the medical bay and into a small holding cell._

_I sat in the chair and observed my surroundings with a hint of fear and anxiety since I was left alone but then 'Soldier Boy' entered the room._


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

The door closed behind him and it locked with a click, I crossed my arms and glared sulkily up at him where he was pacing in curiosity. He then nodded to himself and grabbed the other chair in the room, he swung it around and leant forward with his arms on the back of the chair.

He looked up at me angrily with cautiousness in his eyes, I could understand why seeing as I just arrived from the future and they didn't know if I was dangerous or not.

"Your name's Alex?" he asked angrily

"Yep" I answered popping the 'p'

'Soldier Boy' glared at me again but then surprisingly he just rolled his eyes at me.

"What year are you from?" he asked curiously "You asked Matt the year, but you seem to be at ease with the equipment we have here"

I was shocked at first at the observation that he had made but then I sighed and rubbed my eyes both in tiredness and in thought as I compared my options on whether to tell him the little details or just to stay quiet and most likely get locked up in a cell _again_

"_2025" I told him calmly_

_To say the military man was shocked was the understatement of the decade, so this time I rolled my eyes._

"_All I can really say is that my name is Alexandra, I prefer Alex, I am thirteen years old, I am from the 2025 and seriously do not like closed spaces plus one thing you should really know" I told him then paused slightly "Me and authority do NOT mix"_

_All 'Soldier boy' could do was stare wide-eyed at me as if I'd grown two heads and started to dance and sing the Time warp. I giggled lightly causing him to shake his head then he smiled softly at me._

_He stood up and offered me his hand. I looked up at him suspiciously but then placed my hand in his, he lifted me from my chair and we walked hand in hand to the control room receiving weird glances from the employees._

'_Soldier boy' whistled loudly to the rest of the staff which caused Lester to come out of his office, he looked at me curiously then noticed my hand in 'Soldier boys' hand and looked at me even more suspiciously._

"_Right this is, as Matt has told you, Alex, she is in fact from the future" he told them._

_Everyone suddenly started to chat with one another annoying the military man. I snorted at his annoyance which caused him to send me an evil/amused look, Lester walked over to us while everyone continued the chatter._

"_You are sure she's safe Captain Becker?" Lester asked bored_

"_Yes sir, she may cause a little trouble, but I'd doubt is she'd cause any serious damage"_

_Lester shrugged and walked off leaving me very confused. This short guy was I assumed the boss and yet he doesn't seem to care about anything._

_Becker looked at me softly since I was up to his shoulders and raised an eyebrow at me, he still held my hand so he pulled me down to his team._

"_Right Alex, you've already our team leader Matt" Becker introduced as Matt nodded, I nodded back and mock saluted the Irish man who lightly glared at me as amusement danced in his eyes. "Okay, so this is Abby Maitland, our expert on animal care, Jess Parker, who works the computers and keeps us running and Connor Temple our walking dinosaur encyclopaedia"_

_Becker pointed each person out to me one by one, my gaze met with Connors and I felt a slip in my emotions which I was able to rectify before anyone even noticed._

_Connor glared at Becker slightly but the glare was soft so I decided to cause a bit mischief._

"_And I'm guessing you're the teams Soldier boy/Action man" I added cheekily._

_Becker glared at me as the others started laughing._

_Then Connor turned to me quickly. "Alex, Run!"_

_I looked up at Becker, pulled my and from his and grinned mischievously then I took off as fast as I could through the corridors of the ARC. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me at a similar pace which I assumed was Captain Becker chasing me._

_I laughed happily for the first time in years "Catch me if you can Soldier Boy"_

_I suddenly turned a corner and hit a dead end, I froze and spun around where Becker stood hunched over trying to catch his breath, he tried to speak a few times but failed causing me to smile._

"_Damn your fast" he breathed_

_I grinned at him then ran to he right faking to the left hopefully allowing me to pass him but I squealed in surprise as Becker's arms entwined themselves around my waist._

"_You may run faster" he told me as he caught is breath fully "but my instincts are faster"_

_Suddenly I was turned around and lifted over the captains shoulder, before he started walking however he frowned to himself, but then he carried me through the corridors back into the control room where he placed me on a chair with the team surrounding me._

"_You are as light as a feather" he accused "why?"_

_I shrugged at him in surprise at his concern then Jess grinned at me._

"_Looks like I have a new flat mate"_

_Now that surprised me even more than Becker's concern._


	5. Chapter Four

I stared at the young computer technician in complete surprise ,then I remembered that Connor and Abby were also living with her.

"I … I … I don't think that's … I mean" I stammered

The whole team looked at me curiously except Matt who just smirked at me causing me to glare at him.

Matt cleared his throat drawing the attention away from me "I think, if Alex is staying here for awhile, that it would be a good idea to give her a tour"

Jess grinned happily and pulled my wrist towards her, clicking something into place. I looked down and noticed a bracelet around my wrist.

"This will give you access to certain areas. However you are not, and I stress that point, you are not allowed to enter the menagerie, the armoury or Matt's labs unless you have permission" Becker ordered sternly

I nodded in understanding but already plans were starting to form in my head, one of them including a gun, some whipped cream, a bucket of water and some string.

Connor held his hand out to me pulling me from my thoughts so I gratefully took it as he pulled me out of the chair and the team started to show me around the ARC, this time since I was with the whole team they allowed me to see the menagerie.

"So what creatures are here this time?" I asked curiously

Matt suddenly tensed beside me and the team all looked down at me curiously.

"This time?" Becker questioned

I gulped as my eyes widened. I hadn't meant to make a simple mistake like that. I smiled innocently.

Matt sighed "It getting late, maybe we should call it a night?"

The rest of the team except Becker agreed and thankfully I was soon heading to Jess's flat with her, Connor and Abby.

I sat on the sofa waiting anxiously for all movement to stop then as soon as I knew that everyone was asleep, I left the flat and walked back to the ARC where I sat on the bench in the locker room tinkering with the bracelet around my wrist to allow authorised access to everywhere in the building.

Becker's P.O.V

I sat in the armoury cleaning my guns for the second time that evening, even though I'm not actually allowed to use them. I sat there thinking about the young girl who'd come through the anomaly earlier today.

She was young, that was obvious to see, but it was like something was hidden deep within the girl hidden behind her age. She'd looked tense and afraid when she was in the interrogation room with me, she acted more like an adult than a child but the she called me '_Soldier Boy_' and ran off laughing. Then there was the whole thing with her being as light as a feather as well as when she asked what creatures were in the menagerie '_this time'_

"_No!" a terrified scream echoed throughout the empty ARC corridors._

_I quickly dropped my gun onto the table and ran out of the armoury as fast as I could, I soon found the cause of the scream when I ran into the locker room to find Alex thrashing around on the floor whimpering and crying, obviously asleep and having a nightmare._

"_I thought she went home with Jess" someone asked breathlessly from behind me._

_I looked behind me and saw Lester red in the face looking breathless as he straightened his tie and jacket. "So did I"_

_I walked carefully over to Alex and noticed tears falling down her face as pain and fear flashed across her features._

"_Dad, I can't" she whimpered breathlessly "No, Daddy"_

"_Alex wake up" I told the girl gently as she continued to cry. I shook her lightly and was startled as she suddenly shot up into me._

_Alex clung to me as I put my arms around her softly stroking her hair. This wasn't the first time I'd comforted someone after a nightmare although usually it was Connor. I slowly felt me t-shirt getting wet as the little girl cried into me._

"_Its okay Alex" I whispered softly "It's okay, nothings going to hurt you here"_

_After five minutes I looked up and noticed that Lester was still in the room sitting on a chair watching our young guest with a cautious, calculating gaze. I gently pushed Alex away keeping my hands on her shoulders._

"_Alexandra, you are supposed to be with Jess" I reminded her sternly._

_Alex looked up at me with big brown eyes that showed fear even after she'd awoken, her pale face had tears staining her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy._

"_m'sorry" she mumbled lowering her gaze._

_Lester sighed from behind us "Alexandra, you must either stay with one of our team, or you will have to be placed in a holding cell, your choice"_

_The little girls gaze shot up as she looked between me ad Lester panicked, her face soon lost some of its colour which Lester soon noticed._

"_We haven't yet decided if you're a danger or not, we need you to watched that's all" Lester informed softly "But if you keep disappearing and running off away from the team we'll have to think of you as a threat"_

"_Alex?" A voice questioned from behind us. I looked behind me and noticed Matt in the doorway._

"_I'll stay with someone, but Jess has Connor and Abby there too" she whispered_

_The three of us looked at each other cautiously. The only homes left with the team were with me, Lester and Matt. Alex suddenly clung back onto me placing her head on my chest._

_Lester put his hands up in defence "I already housed Temple before"_

"_I'll take her" Matt spoke up "Becker you only have one bedroom in your flat"_

_I nodded as I realised that this was the most suitable option then I had noticed that Alex had fallen back asleep in my arms so I carefully stood up lifting her with me and passed the sleeping thirteen year old over to Matt who nodded and left the building._


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Matt's P.O.V

I slowly placed Alex onto the spare bed of my apartment pulling the quilt over her. I'd left the ARC earlier this evening with the others hoping that Lexi would settle with Jess in her apartment but a part of me knew deep down that she would run away from there and back to somewhere safe and secure.

It's what she always did in situations like this.

I listened by the doorway as Becker comforted her as she sobbed after one of her many night terrors.

I sat down next to the little girl and stroked the hair from her face, her features had softened as she slept which caused me to smile, she shifted slightly stirring only a little which caused me to get up so as not to wake her. I placed a light kiss on her forehead hen left to find comfort in my own bed.

Alex's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and stared around me in wonder. I was currently in a small room with large windows surrounding me, the apartment seemed modern from what I knew of the past. All that was present in the room was a bed, a small chest of draws and a wardrobe.

The door in front of me opened slowly allowing me to sit up from the bed before Matt walked in, the Irish man walked in slowly with a full tray of food and a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Hey Lexi" Matt greeted softly

I smiled up at Matt who set the tray down next to me; I slowly started to eat the food savouring every different taste in the food that is easily accessible.

"Why'd you disappear back to the ARC?" Matt asked

"I don't know" I whispered softly "I couldn't stay with them, not with him"

Matt nodded his head in understanding, he knew me very well. "Are you going to tell them?"

I looked up at the Irish man with wide eyes, shocked at the actual question. "I want too but, you know that I can't, one the whole future thing and two. How? How can I explain it to them or anyone else?"

Matt sighed in reply "What are you going to do then?"

I buried my face in my hands and shook my head in reply there was nothing I could say to them, nothing that can explain my life to anyone who didn't already know me.

The Irish man shrugged and sighed; he then got up from my bed and threw a small backpack at me from the floor.

"I went to the store before you got here last night. There are clothes and toiletries in there, maybe later we'll go see Gideon"

My head snapped up in surprise and joy, but then my joy vanished as I remembered that Gideon would be angrier than Matt was which just caused me to groan to the amusement of Matt as he watched the emotions flicker across my expressions.

"Gideon, will most likely kill me" I groaned.

"Don't worry, Lexi, my dad's worried about you, he won't even think about the fact that you're here in the past just the fact that you are safe"

I looked up at the man in front of me and smiled lightly. Matt Anderson has been my saviour for many years that was until he left for 2010. He was the one who kept me safe from everyone and everything that tried to harm me, that was why I tried to find an anomaly here, although I wouldn't let Matt know that I searched for this particular anomaly.

Matt smiled at me and left me alone to get changed into a clean pair of clothes. I quickly had a shower, put new bandages on my wounds then got dressed into the clothes that Matt had bought me, he definitely knew my style.

I was now wearing a pair of light blue ripped denim jeans, black combat boots, a plain white t-shirt, a black waistcoat and a fedora hat. I smiled in the mirror and was shocked at the reflection that I saw; it was healthy and happy after only three days of being in the security of the past.

"Alex, there's an anomaly! Come on!" Matt shouted.

I quickly ran out of the bedroom and down to the car where we drove to the theatre where an anomaly had opened.

We climbed out of the car and I caught a comm and a black box which Becker had thrown to me.

"How Dee do Jess" I said cheerfully over the link

"And where did you disappear too?" Jess demanded fiercely

I gulped "Back to the ARC. I stayed with Matt. You already had Abby and Connor with you"

Jess sighed in frustration "fine, just don't run from Matt's too"

I smiled and followed the others into the theatre slowly and carefully.

"She won't unless she wants to be kept in a holding cell" Lester's voice added over the comm.

I rolled my eyes at the head of the ARC.

"Matt!" Becker shouted catching my attention "Matt where are you?"


	7. Authors note

A/N Hey guys,

I no longer know where this story is going so I am now putting it up for adoption.

Please send me a messgae if you want to continue looking aftermy baby and give it agood home.

Thanks


	8. adoption

Hey people, this story has now been adopted by elvenpast, so jeep a look out and enjoy.


End file.
